


The Need

by Marquis_De_Sade



Series: The Need [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: 16 year old ofc, AU, Alpha Tom Hiddleston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Asian Character(s), Asian OFC, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, Dominant Michael Fassbender, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Omega, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, Intrigue, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Alpha - Freeform, Male Omega, Master/Slave, Multi, Omega Emily Browning, Omega Training, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Training, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, if you don't like it don't read it, ok maybe i'm a little ashamed, omega Gemma Chan, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_De_Sade/pseuds/Marquis_De_Sade
Summary: All good things came from the Alphas.Omegas are never to be loud or disorderly.Omegas are to be soft, gentle, and above all else, obedient.To disobey is madness.





	1. First Need*

**Author's Note:**

> Asterisks next to the chapters indicate explicit content. 
> 
> This story takes place in an alternate A/B/O universe where Omegas are valued by Alphas, but as possessions, not as individuals. Betas make up the majority of the population, with Alpha's ruling and Omegas owned by Alphas. Omegas live with their mothers until they're a year old, then taken to Omega Training Centers to be trained for their Alphas. Alphas buy Omegas once they've graduated from training. The culture is very Alphacentric. 
> 
> Omegas can be male or female, though males are less common. Both can reproduce. Beta/Beta pairings will result in Beta children. Alpha/Omega pairings will result in Alpha, Omega or rarely, Beta offspring. 
> 
> Please note that while the main character is 16 which in western culture is underage, the character's age is normal for this AU's culture. Her age is coincidental and not a kink in any way.
> 
> I don't have a proofreader, so please let me know if you see errors.

**Chapter 1**

The first time Emily felt The Need, she didn’t realize what was happening.

She was gliding from Present to Hold as gracefully as possible during Positions Class, when she started feeling like her skin was too tight for her body. There was an almost itching sensation all over. She tried to Hold, but she kept fidgeting. Teacher instructed the class to continue the Hold, and walked over to Emily.

Emily tried as hard as she could to Maintain. She hated disappointing Teacher.  
  
“You normally do so well with the Hold, Emily. What seems to be the problem?”  
  
“I feel strange, Teacher.” 

The beta woman gave Emily a knowing look. “Think about how you’re feeling, then think about your lessons. What do you think the problem could be?”  
  
Emily considered for a moment. “Could it be…” She lowered her voice to an excited whisper, “Could it be The Need?” If it was indeed The Need, she would be the first in her class to move into the next stage of training, Preparation.  She felt equal parts excitement and apprehension.  Preparation was the last stage before Service. She felt a ripple of heat run from her head to her toes as The Need intensified.  
  
Teacher smiled down at the slender sixteen year old. “Yes, girl. You have The Need.” Then her expression sobered a little. “Work on maintaining your hold. Alpha’s are not subject to your Need. You must practice waiting until they decide to Release you.”  
  
Emily took a deep breath and rocked back on her rear, legs folded beneath her, hands palm up on her knees. She arched her back and tried to focus on maintaining Position. She would be going to an Alpha soon to request Release. She wondered what that meant. As thorough as the education at the Training Center was, students were told they must learn about Release directly from an Alpha after they developed The Need.

Teacher returned to the front of the class, pulled out her communicator and alerted Headmaster Alpha of her student’s development. The Beta turned to her students, saying, “Students, maintain your hold, and listen. Emily is the first of your year to develop The Need.”

The strain of thirteen, sixteen year old boys and girls fighting the urge to turn and look at the girl in question filled the room with palpable tension.  By year sixteen any omega who couldn’t maintain a Hold would likely never make it to Service. But Teacher was good at her job, and her class Maintained well.

“After class I want you to say your good byes calmly. Soon each one of you will have the joy of moving to Preparation. In the meantime, Maintain.” Teacher moved around the room, occasionally stopping at a student to offer instruction or use her thin pointer to adjust an arm or tap a back that wasn’t arched enough.

Emily was having a difficult time staying in position. She felt a hunger she had never imagined. Not for food but for….something. The open room with its high ceiling and cheery sunlight began to feel stuffy. The smell of her fellow omegas began to offend her. Even Teacher’s barely there beta smell was irritating. She felt herself unraveling, but before she could break Hold, she imagined an Alpha was in the room. As much as she hated disappointing Teacher, the thought of disappointing an Alpha was abhorrent.

_All good things came from the Alphas._

_To disobey is madness._

If Teacher expected her to Maintain during The Need, it meant that’s what Alpha’s expected as well. She imagined Headmaster Alpha standing in front of her, watching. The though was immediately soothing and her mind was able to move to the quiet place it found during any Maintain command.

Teacher kept an eye on Emily as she moved around the room. The girl was doing surprisingly well for experiencing her first Need. After this long, some omegas began crying or shaking, but not her Emily. She was the most natural omega Teacher had ever come across in her decades at the Training Center. Of course, all omegas were born with a desire to submit and serve, but some more than others. She wondered who Headmaster Alpha had in mind for her. Likely a very prestigious, powerful Alpha.

As well as Emily was doing, Teacher still kept an eye on her timepiece. There were no clocks on the walls, and students were not taught to tell time until Preparation.

_Time should only matter to an omega in the context of an Alpha’s commands._

She had notified Headmaster of Emily’s condition and now all she could do was wait until he chose to Release the poor Omega. As valuable as omegas were, Teacher was often glad she was a beta. The Need was not an easy gift to bear.

Her communicator chimed and Teacher turned again to the class, “All right everyone. You all did very well today, even with the added distraction. You may Break.”

The omegas preened at her praise, and gracefully stood up and turned toward Emily. She was till in Hold, eyes closed, breathing even. If Teacher hadn’t known her condition, she would have never known her body was in chaos. Teacher frowned and moved in front of the girl. “Emily? Can you hear me?”  
  
As Emily slowly opened her eyes her body began shaking slightly. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized everyone was up and she was still in Hold. “I apologize for my disobedience, Teacher! Please punish me!” As she spoke she moved forward, still on her knees but now her head was on the ground at Teachers feet in Supplication.

Teacher placed her hand on the back of the omega’s head. “There is no need for that, child. You are handling The Need very well. Go say goodbye to your classmates.”

Emily looked up at Teacher incredulously, but obeyed. Her fellow omegas gathered around her. Everyone knew better than to ask her about The Need. Instead they placed their hands on her gently and whispered words of encouragement and congratulations.

_Omegas were never to be loud or disorderly._

_Omegas were to be soft, gentle, and above all else, obedient_.

After their sweet goodbyes, the other omega’s filed out of the classroom calmly, leaving Emily alone with Teacher. “Back into Hold, little one. You’re doing very well, but that seemed to soothe you.”

Gratefully Emily returned to her mat and glided onto her knees. She felt like she was on fire, and there was an odd sensation between her legs. At this point, she was no longer scared of Release, if it made this feeling go away, she didn’t care what it entailed. She closed her eyes and drifted.

_Omegas do not need to think about time, they are merely required to obey._

Minutes or hours may have passed, when suddenly, she smelled something heavenly come into the room. She recognized the smell as Headmaster Alpha. He had always smelled pleasant and safe, but now he smelled delicious.

She opened her eyes, but kept them downcast without even considering making eye contact. Omega training had begun the minute she could walk, and proper behavior was as natural to her as breathing. 

_An Omega never looks directly into an Alpha’s eyes unless he commands it._

Headmaster took a moment to look her over. He had been keeping an eye on this omega for a while. Between her looks and her natural submission, she was easily the best omega the school had seen. He licked his lips and ran his eyes over her body. She was small, as an omega should be, but she had wide hips and high set breasts, with a slim waist. He couldn’t wait to have her plush lips on his cock as he gave her Release for the first time. Training omegas was a difficult job, the children were insanely valuable and any mistake that lead to the injury or improper training of one of his charges could ruin him. But it was moments like these that made it all worth it.

He noticed a slight tightening around her mouth and eyes and figured he’d made her wait long enough. God, he loved them desperate and begging, but this wasn’t time for that. He wasn’t at home with one of his own, he was training an omega that could one day belong to the most powerful Alpha in the country. He took a breath and leaned down to run his thumb over the girl’s lips. Her sharp intake of breath went straight to his cock as he noted she still did not meet his eyes.

“Good omega.”

A full body tremor went through her at the praise. Headmaster smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emily fought to keep her shaking to a minimum. _Must be good for Alpha._ Students did not get a lot of interaction with Alphas until Preparation, but Emily had learned from a young age that all good things come through Alphas. Her job was easy. All she had to do was please her Alpha.

Alphas had to worry about how to run things and what decisions to make. Betas worked hard and kept things running smoothly. All an omega had to think about was pleasing her Alpha. If an Alpha was particularly pleased with their omega, they may even give them a life to grow. Receiving Life from an Alpha was the highest calling. Emily didn’t really know what that meant, but she was determined to be the best Omega she could.

Headmaster Alpha reached down and brushed her lips with his thumb and she couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Stand up and follow me, Omega” His voice was like rich velvet and she hung on every word.

She stood up as gracefully as her uncooperative body would allow, and followed him out the door. She kept her eyes on his lower back and walked slightly behind him and to his right, but it didn’t stop her from looking at his body with a new appreciation. Everyone agreed Headmaster Alpha was an attractive man, but today she just wanted to rake her eyes over his body. But her training held strong and she kept her eyes where they were.

She followed him out of the building and her thin flats did little to protect her feet from the crunch of the gravel. She was glad for the discomfort, since her thighs brushing together with every step was driving her crazy. She felt a sensation growing between her legs, and she wanted more friction. The walking was not satisfying. She felt The Need blooming in her lower belly. _Soon_ she told herself. _Soon Headmaster will give you release._ She licked her lips in anticipation.

They entered the Administration Building and she followed him into the elevator. She moved to stand behind him as she had been trained, but he stopped her. “Kneel next to me and place your head on my leg.”

She gladly complied, and he placed his hand on her head. The contact grounded her and she relaxed slightly. The elevator dinged as it passed each floor, but she couldn’t be bothered to count how many floors they went up. The door opened and Headmaster continued down the ornate corridor as Emily followed dutifully behind until they reached a huge wooden double door. Everything in this building was much fancier than the simple Omega Building. It took all her self control not to raise her eyes as they entered a large room dominated by a huge oak table. There were six other Alphas seated at the table.  
  
An older, grey Alpha looked up as Headmaster came into the room. “Ah, Benedict. Is this the little omega that so desperately requires your attention?”

“Indeed,” He turned towards Emily and pushed her forward a bit with a hand on the small of her back.

Emily felt simultaneously intimidated and flustered. She had never seen this many Alphas in a room at once. The smell was heady and she fought to remember her training. She moved into Display. Standing tall with her back arched slightly, holding her arms at her sides and inclining her head to expose her neck. She was wearing the simple grey tunic that every omega in training wore, but she felt naked in front of them.

“She seems very well trained. You can barely tell she’s in Need.” Another gentleman at the table leaned forward to get a look at her.

Emily beamed internally and worked harder to Maintain.

Headmaster Alpha stood in front of her and asked, “Do you have something to ask of me, Omega?”

She tried not to sag with relief as she glided onto her knees into Supplication. “Headmaster Alpha, If it pleases you, I have The Need and beg for Release.”

Headmaster Alpha turned to the other men, “See? He’s going to love her.” The other Alphas nodded, obviously impressed. Emily remained in Supplication, trembling slightly. She could no longer fight The Need. She hoped it would please Headmaster Alpha to grant her Release soon.

“You will receive Release soon enough, little one. Follow me.” Headmaster turned towards his board members, “As you can see, I have some important business to attend to. I trust you can carry on without me?” The other Alphas nodded, but not without some envious looks.

Headmaster turned and left the room, with Emily following close behind. She barely noticed when they went through another door and ended up in a large office. Headmaster turned and faced her so abruptly she almost ran into him and she immediately stepped back and knelt in Hold.

“Good girl” Headmaster then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, exposing his half hard member. “You’ve been taught what to do with this, yes?”

Emily kept her eyes downcast and answered in a small but clear voice, “Yes Alpha. We drink our breakfast out of simulators every morning.

“Omega, it pleases me to give the gift of Release. Do as you have been trained.”

Emily dove for his cock and sucked it greedily into her mouth, hands behind her back as she had been trained to do. Headmaster was a little larger than her morning simulator, but she did the best she could. As he hardened she kept taking him into her throat and swallowed him down. His proximity and smell was quieting the fire raging inside her, and when she tasted precum, she felt a cooling all over.

Since she could kneel, she had received her morning meal from a simulator. As she grew older, they increased her simulator size gradually until it was clear she could take a full sized knot. The motion and the fullness in her mouth was familiar to her, but the range of other sensations was overwhelming.

When Headmaster petted her head and praised her, she didn’t think the moment could get any better, aside from The Need that was intensifying inside her. She sucked and licked for all she was worth hoping it would be enough. Soon she could feel his knot begin to grow and she opened her mouth as wide as she could to allow it to catch behind her teeth. His hand tightened in her hair, pulling slightly, but she found that she enjoyed the feeling.

“Look at me.” Headmaster used her hair to tilt her head up. The idea of looking him in the eyes was foreign to her, but she did not want to make him tell her twice so she hesitantly looked up at him.

She’d never seen his face up close before, just snuck looks from afar. His dark, curly hair had fallen slightly into his face, and his eyes were dark with lust. The angular planes of his face made his green eyes stand out and his lips were full and sensual. With a low shout his knot caught fully, and she felt him pouring down her throat. Suddenly, blessed relief. Her body cooled and the itching sensation was gone. In its place was a high that sent her mind soaring into the sky and her body sagged as the tension left. Her stomach felt full and tight, fuller than after her morning meal, and she could feel him still pulsing into her.

She wished she could feel like this for the rest of her life. She had never appreciated not being in Need, and now that she had Release, she didn’t think she would ever take it for granted again. She struggled to breathe through her nose as her mouth stretched painfully over his knot, but all she felt was content.

Headmaster’s hand was still tangled in her hair, and she still looked up at him, as he hadn’t given her any other command yet. He breathed out, untangled his hand from her hair and pulled a chair over and sat down heavily.  This put her on her knees in between his legs with her hands behind her back as she waited for his knot to go down.

“Well done, little omega.” Headmaster ran his hand over her hair soothingly. “Well done.” Then he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes as he continued to Release down her throat as she looked up at him obediently.

 

After some time, Headmaster opened his eyes and checked the clock on the wall. It had been about 15 minutes and his knot was starting to deflate. He looked down and noticed that she was still looking up at him. She really was something else. Her heart shaped face was flushed, a rosy blush on her high cheekbones. Her lips were puffy from abuse, stretched wide over his cock. Even with his knot deflating, his considerable cock filled her mouth completely.

“Do you like what you see, omega?”  He asked. He saw her wheels turn as she realized he wanted her to answer with him still in her mouth.

“Mmhmmm.” She responded and the sensation went straight to his groin. Headmaster petted her one last time then pulled himself out of her mouth.

“What do you say to an Alpha after he blesses you with Release?” He asked.

“I am forever grateful for blessing me with Release and allowing me to please you, Alpha.” The omega’s voice was a little hoarse, and it pleased him.

“How do you feel?”

She thought for a moment. “Odd, empty, relieved, happy, content” She furrowed her brow as if trying to make sense of the sensations.

“You please me, omega.” Headmaster smiled then moved behind his desk and sat down. He gestured under the desk. “I have work to do, and I need to make sure you don’t Drop, so kneel under the desk and Warm.”

Emily stood up, swayed a little then complied. Headmaster noticed the slight bump of her fully belly under her tunic. Excellent.

Emily found the space under the desk was roomy, and a kneeling pillow was already in place. Once she knelt down, Headmaster moved his seat into the desk and she rested her chin on the chair while she took him into her mouth and held. Warming had been taught with simulators, but this was the first time she had ever been asked to Warm a real Alpha. She felt her cheeks flush with pride and replayed all the times Headmaster Alpha had been pleased with her that day.

Alpha began typing and making calls and she just Maintained under the desk, riding out the high she had just been given. She was so lucky to receive so much from an Alpha. She basked in the afterglow. She had pleased him, he had told her so!

As she came down, she noticed that while she no longer felt The Need, there was a general feeling of want just under the surface and the sensation between her legs hadn’t gone away. She still felt a warmness  and an odd desire for…something. It was nothing like the intensity of Need, but she still felt unsatisfied. She pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to focus on how much she had pleased Headmaster. Her mind found its rhythm and she drifted.

Benedict was having a hard time focusing on his work. He just loved giving omegas their first Release. He looked forward to watching the video of the event. Maybe he would play it for Martin later. He could have their omegas watch, too. They never liked it when he took a personal interest in students. Of course, they were too well trained to act jealous, but he could tell.  
  
He grinned to himself at the jealousy they would feel watching another omega please him. He liked keeping them needy and desperate and often came up with little competitions for them to vie for his attention. He sighed and looked at the clock. He would need to keep track of how frequently her Need came. The first week or so was always irregular, then it would even out to about twice a day.

 He sighed and called his partner. “Darling, an omega at work just came into her first Need and I’m going to have to spend the next few days or so here until she evens out.” Martin was understanding of course, and told him not to worry about the omegas at home. He’d care for them. They exchanged “I love you’s” and Benedict went back to work with a smile on his face. He was lucky to have such an understanding partner. Alpha/Alpha relationships were rare, but not unheard of. Whatever pleased an Alpha, as long as it didn’t harm another Alpha was acceptable. Not to mention, omegas were lovely, but often one craved companionship from an equal. He and Martin fit each other well. They fulfilled their need for physical intimacy with their omegas, and had an amazing partnership. He set the communicator down and began trying to focus on expense reports.

 

 


	2. New Ways to Please*

 

**Chapter 2  
**

Emily stayed under the desk and warmed Headmaster Alpha’s cock until the sun was low in the sky. After what seemed like an eternity of being ignored, it was jarring to hear his voice again.

“Open.”

She opened her mouth and Headmaster tucked him self back into his pants. Emily worked her stiff jaw as she waited for his instructions. Alpha got up and stretched, then told her to Display while he got his things together. As soon as she stood, she was thankful for the fresh air and a chance to stretch, but immediately felt guilty for thinking of herself instead of being happy to serve. She channeled that shame into determination to do better.

 

“Follow me.”

She followed Headmaster Alpha down the corridor to another wing of the building and through another door. She found herself in a large, luxurious bedroom.

“Go use the washroom.”

Thankful, she went to the washroom and relieved herself, washed her hands and immediately came back out.

“Your Need will fluctuate over the next few days before it evens out. It pleases me to keep you near during that time. Now, go to the trunk and bring me the paddle.” He gestured towards a large wooden trunk in a corner of the room.

Emily knew better than to say anything, but her heart sank. She thought she had been so good! What did she do wrong? Dismayed, she obeyed and brought back a lightweight paddle. She knelt before him and handed it to him, but she could not control the moisture glistening in the corners of her eyes. He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin and said, “You’re not being punished.”

Confused, it took all her self-control not to say something or look up at him. The only reason she had ever been paddled had been for disobedience. Teacher had always been fair, but when you deserved punishment she did not hold back. A paddling for punishment made sense. She waited and Maintained her position.

“You’re so good for me, omega. You’re not being punished. Instead, this is something that pleases me. What is your purpose?” He asked her gently.

“I live and breathe to please my Alpha.” She stated automatically. Those had been some of her first words.

“Exactly. If it pleases me to redden your behind with a paddle, how do you feel about it?”

Again, Emily did not have to think. “My only happiness is your pleasure.”

“Excellent. Bend over the bed, omega.”

Emily shakily bent at the waist and rested her upper body on the bed.

“Since you are still learning, it pleases me to use my hand. Starting tomorrow, I will use the paddle.” He flipped her tunic over her back and enjoyed the sight of bare rear end.

“Thank you, Headmaster Alpha”

She felt him move behind her. “Count and thank.”

“Yes, Alpha”

SMACK

Just his hand alone was more painful than any of Teacher’s paddling. She breathed out and said, “One. Thank you, Alpha.”

SMACK

“Two. Thank you, Alpha.” She barely had a moment to wish she had gotten in more trouble with Teacher so she had more experience with pain before his hand came down again.

SMACK

“Three. Thank you, Alpha”

Headmaster caressed her already reddening globes. “You’re a good omega. You have no concept of how much you please me right now. Bending over for me and illustrating your purpose brings me great joy.”

SMACK

“Four. Thank you, Alpha” She felt so confused, she was filled with pride at his praise, but simultaneously couldn’t help but feel like she was being punished. How could her pain please him? She thought omegas were valued for the pleasure they brought? She felt a familiar warmth return between her legs, but didn’t know what to do with it. It felt good between the pain, so she focused on it.

SMACK

This one was the hardest by far, jolting her entire body forwards. She hissed out, “Five. Thank you, Alpha”

Headmaster’s hand returned, and she held back a flinch. He was merely running his hand over her peach shaped rear. Her skin felt hot and every time his hand grazed her, she felt a combination of pain and an odd pleasure that shot straight to her core.

“Shhh. See, we’re all done. I’m so proud of you. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone do so well their first time. You’re a precious girl.” His hands began running up and down her back as well as along her rear. Then she felt a cooling on her abused flesh. It felt like he was smoothing a salve over the areas he had spanked. The pain was there, but not as bad.  
  
He moved away for a moment, and she suddenly felt bereft. She would rather he spank her again than leave her. Suddenly he was back, rubbing her legs, rear and back again. He began focusing more on her rear, and then began circling close to her rear entrance. She knew from class that omegas were designed with three holes to please the Alphas, but it was another topic they were to learn directly from an Alpha during Preparation. She held very still and hoped she pleased him.

Alpha got closer and closer to her third hole, and suddenly was touching it. She had never been touched there, but she knew that it was there for his pleasure so she held her breath with anticipation. Would it feel as good as she did during Release?

“Relax, omega. This is part of your training so you can please your Alpha.” She felt something cold then his finger began pushing gently but steadily into her. “Breath out. Then in”

She tried to focus on her breathing, but the foreign burning tightness at her back door was very distracting. He held for a while as she adjusted, then continued pushing in. “Good girl.”

He repeated the process, slowly adding two more  fingers until she felt like she would burst. Then he withdrew and she breathed an involuntary sigh of relief. But before she could get too comfortable there was more cold, then an unyielding pressure in the same place.

“Stay relaxed, omega. You were built for this.” Headmaster used his other hand to run soothing circles on her thighs and buttocks. The stretch became more than she thought she could take, then suddenly there was a bit of relief as the largest part of the butt plug went in. Then there were two hands petting her and Headmaster’s deep voice making lovely shushing noises. She felt simultaneously on edge and relaxed.  
  
“Stand up and put the paddle away.”

Wait, what? She could still feel something at her third hole…. He couldn’t mean to leave it there? Regardless, she was not disobedient. She hoped he remembered he left it in her soon. She stood up and gingerly walked to the trunk. She realized she would need to bend over to put the paddle away, hopefully he would see it then. But she bent, placed the paddle in the box and closed the lid and Alpha just sat on the bed watching her with a pleased expression.

“Lovely. All of your training has really paid off.”

He gestured towards a thick pad on the ground at the foot of the bed. “Time for bed, little one.”

Confused, she went to the mat and laid down, pulling the blanket over her small frame. Every motion reminded her of the plug still in her rear. The pressure felt good and uncomfortable at the same time. Her backside was sore and the pressure in her hole was too much, so she rolled onto her side.

Headmaster turned off the light and got into the bed.

Emily didn’t think she could possibly get any sleep with that _thing_ still in her, but the day had been very trying and she was dead to the world before she could even fuss about it.

 

 

She woke with a start as the early dawn light peaked through the curtains, with a terrible yearning sensation coursing through her. It was The Need, but worse than before. She must have slept through the beginning symptoms. She lay as still as she could and listened to Headmaster’s breathing. Her release was right there, all she had to do was burrow under the covers…

But even as she thought it, she pushed it out of her mind. She hadn’t been told to leave her bed. She hadn’t been given permission to get on the bed, let alone to touch him. Alpha was still sleeping, so all she could do was wait until it please him to awake.  
  
She put herself into Hold and willed her mind to drift away, but the best she could do was daydream about him waking up and Releasing her, then petting her and telling her she was good. She replayed it over and over in her mind, just waiting for Release.  
  
  
 


	3. A Meeting of Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily learns of her future alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of smut in this chapter, guys, just some boring ol' plot.

**Chapter 3**

Headmaster Alpha woke up slightly confused. By this time a new omega would usually have woken him up by slobbering all over his cock with Need, earning themselves a punishment. He looked around and caught his breath when he saw Emily on her sleeping pad in Hold, trembling with Need. Her face was flushed, mouth partly open, eyes closed tightly and chest heaving as she breathed.  
  
He smiled. What a perfect specimen. If she didn’t settle their prince he didn’t know what would. You couldn’t argue against Omega Policies when you had an omega that was clearly designed to please. She was exactly what they needed. He couldn’t wait to see Martin and tell him about her.

He sat on the edge of his bed and turned towards her. “Omega. Come here.”

Her eyes flew open and she scrabbled to get up. “On your knees.” She practically threw herself down, eyes lowered properly, but still breathing heavily and shaking.  
  
“Do you have anything to ask of me?”

She could barely get her mouth to obey and make the words, “Headmaster Alpha, If it pleases you, I have The Need and beg for Release.”

Headmaster smirked and pulled down his boxers. “Go ahead, little one.”

She dove for his swollen cock and swallowed it so eagerly she nearly gagged. She showed none of the control from the day before. Tears ran down her face as she bobbed on his length, and her obscene slurping, slobbering sounds the only noise in the room.

 

Headmaster focused on the sensations on his cock, and imagined he was shoving himself into her from behind as he bent her over the bed. Breeding her for the first time, her womb filling with his seed. With that image in his mind, his knot inflated suddenly and he was pouring down her throat. She slurped greedily trying to get every last drop as his cock slowed to a steady pulsing.

He looked down at her, still stretched over his knot and petted her head. “You know, you’re the first omega in my decades of  training who stayed on their mat the morning after their first Need.”

Her eyes stayed low, but her sucking intensified. He could tell this praise affected her deeply. “Your obedience will be rewarded.” He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her mouth on him for a bit longer.  
  
His knot deflated, “Open” He commanded as he pulled himself out of her mouth.

She stayed on her knees and he petted her a bit more. It was so hard not to spoil her with praise…she was just that good. Hopefully Tom would feel the same. “Follow me.”

He instructed her to bathe him, and stood relaxed under the shower as she cleaned him up. He got out of the shower and left her there to wash herself. “It’s time for you to learn time. I will be back in ten minutes and by then should be finished bathing and dressed in a new shift. You will find them in the small drawer to the left.”

  
He set a timer on the counter and showed her the numbers. Every omega was taught their numbers at a young age, you never know when their Alpha would want them to count spankings or bring them a certain number of items.

“When this number hits ten you will be done and waiting in the bedroom in Display.” With that he left the room.

 

Emily washed as quickly as she could. She had no idea how fast the numbers would begin to move. She glanced furtively at the timer, but it remained at one. Alpha had removed the plug from her third hole before bathing, and she felt strangely empty now. She dried and applied the cream to her body that every omega used to keep themselves hair free for their alphas.

 _An omega should be smooth and soft._  
  
As she rubbed the cream into her skin, she thought replayed the morning’s events. _He told me I was the first omega who stayed on their mat!_ She preened. _I will make him so happy._   She hoped whoever bought her would be equally as happy. _I will do my best._  
  
With that in mind she glanced at the timer and sped into action when she realized it was now at seven. She grabbed a shift out of the drawer, and put it on, then brushed her blond locks as she looked in the mirror. The shift was a light pink color to signify she was in Preparation now. There was no time to admire it, though and she finished brushing her hair as quickly as possible and then moved to the middle of the bedroom to Display.

She had only been in Display for a few minutes when Headmaster Alpha walked back into the room.

Though Benedict was thrilled to see she had obeyed, he kept silent. He needed to be careful with his praise. She thrived on positive reinforcement, but he had the distinct impression Tom wasn’t the kind of Alpha that doted on anyone, even an omega, so he had to get her used to waiting between compliments.  
  
“Follow,” He commanded then left the room. Her small legs working double time to keep up with is long ones. She followed him down the hall and into a different, smaller meeting room than the one he’d led her to the day before.  
  
The room was empty aside from a beta woman setting a tray of refreshments on the table. “Will there be anything else, Headmaster Alpha?” The beta asked.  
  
“That will be all, Anita”

Benedict gestured toward a small pillow on the ground near his chair at the head of the table. Emily gracefully knelt in Hold as he took a seat and began looking through paperwork. He paused and looked down at the girl.

“Today you will learn the true meaning of discreet companionship”. He held out to orange nubs “These are ear plugs. Omegas are to live a simple life dedicated to their Alphas. You are not to concern yourself with matters you do not understand. Put these in your ears.”

Emily looked at the plugs with a serious expression and took them from him as if he was handing her a sacred treasure. “Yes Alpha” She said as she began to work them into her ears. She then leaned back into Hold and began to maintain.  
  
Benedict tore his eyes from the perfect picture of submission that she presented, and tried to focus on preparing for the meeting. The door opened and two Alphas walked in.

 

“Ah, Michael, Ryan, Good morning!”  Benedict stood, placed a gentle hand on Emily’s shoulder to indicate she should stay and walked over to the two men. They exchanged idle chit chat while they waited for the rest of the alphas to arrive. Two more alphas joined them, then a third. The last alpha was shorter than the rest, in fact, if he didn’t carry himself with so much confidence, he may have been mistaken for a beta. But as soon as Benedict caught sight of him he relaxed imperceptibly and made his way over to him.  
  
“Martin my dear, so glad you could make it” Benedict bent and placed a chaste kiss on the shorter man’s lips.

“Benedict, we haven’t seen each other in almost two days, I had to come get a glimpse of the little omega who’s keep you so busy” Martin peered over the table at the kneeling girl. “Oh, she is pretty, isn’t she?”

Benedict nodded, “She’s really something else, Martin. She couldn’t be any more perfect for him.”

The other alphas joined in admiring the girl. Though, the tallest of the group didn’t seem as impressed as the rest. His lips pursed as he looked down at her. “Will she be ready for his birthday? She has to be a public gift or he’ll likely not take her”

Martin looked up at him with irritation “Oh, is that so, Michael? We’ve been talking about this for two straight years, I hadn’t realized that it was all planned out. Maybe we should go over it one more time?”

Benedict brushed his hand down Martin’s arm, “Shush Martin, I love your sarcasm, but today it’s not helpful.” He turned to the rest of the men, “Shall we get started?”  
  
The alphas nodded and took their places at the table.

 

 

 

Emily could smell five alphas in the room along with Headmaster Alpha. Their combined scents made her feel high, like she was soaring through the clouds. She kept her eyes closed and basked in the smells and low rumble of their muffled voices. Headmaster sat back down in the chair near her and pet her head once. She wanted to lean into the touch, but Maintained perfectly. She had always been able to relax during Maintain, finding that perfect headspace between wakefulness and dreaming that made time simultaneously stand still and fly by.

She hoped the meeting wasn’t too difficult for the alphas. She knew they worked very hard to ensure things ran smoothly in the kingdom. They made all the decisions and made sure everyone had enough to eat and a warm place to sleep. She shook her head internally. She was so lucky to be an omega and have such an easy life. She knew it was because omegas were simple and easily distracted. They would never be able to run their own lives, let alone lead a country. Omegas existed as a reward to alphas for their hard work, and to grow life the alphas gave them.

She drifted through her usual day dreams, imagining she was a bird flying through the clouds, or a fish swimming down stream on a warm summer afternoon. But then she started to imagine Headmaster Alpha petting her and running his fingers through her hair. She began remembering the spanking from the night before and the warm sensation at her core returned. It wasn’t Need, this was that other thing she had felt. Now that there was no Need masking it, she could feel the sensation more fully and focus on it. She desperately wanted to touch herself or rub her legs together, but she fought the sensation and stayed still.

She actively forced her mind to think of other things, like her music lesson or her memorization tables. That worked for a time, but the warm feeling stayed just under her skin. She was now in a different headspace than before. She still Maintained, but she now felt fuzzy and pliant. She desperately wanted Headmaster, or any Alpha to pay attention to her or touch her. She spent the remainder of the afternoon focusing on the rumbling of alpha voices through her earplugs and hoped she pleased them.

 

A large hand on her should pulled her out of her head and back into the real world. She opened her eyes and felt Headmaster removing one of the plugs from her ears. “Take out the other one darling and Display, I want you to meet some people”

Emily quickly obeyed and stood in Display, keeping her eyes averted.  
  
Headmaster turned towards the rest of the room, “Everyone, this omega is Emily.”

Emily bent at the knees into Greet, “I exist to please” she straightened and moved gracefully back into Display.

She felt one of the alphas move closer to her. He smelled good, as all alphas did, but there was something sharp and intimidating about his scent. She shivered imperceptibly.

“Look at me, omega.”

Compared to Headmaster’s warm rumble, this alpha’s voice was like ice and steel.

_All good things come from alphas_

_All good things come from alphas_

Her mantra did  little to soothe her. This alpha frightened her to her core.

She tiled her head back to look up at him. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were bright and intelligent, but there was a hardness behind them that matched his voice. His thin lips were turned down slightly at the ends as he looked at her appraisingly. She felt completely insignificant beneath his gaze.

“Do you know to who you’re being groomed for, little one?” He asked with a gentleness that terrified her more than his earlier tone.

_Please not him_

As soon as that thought entered her head she was filled with shame. It was not her place to ask for that or any other thing. All she could do was hope she pleased him.

“Y-you?” she asked tentatively, angry at herself for the stutter.

She barely hid her flinch when he surprised her by throwing his head back and laughing. He had a dazzling smile but though his eyes crinkled at the edges, the hardness never fully  left them. “No little one, I am not that lucky. You are a gift for my brother, the Prince.”

The prince?! This terrified her almost as much as the alpha in front of her. She almost made the mistake of looking at Headmaster for confirmation, but she caught herself and kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

“Yes, you’d better work hard and learn everything Benedict here has to teach you. You must please the Prince.” With that he brought his hand to her face and traced his finger tips over her cheekbones. “I know you will do your best, little one.”

With that he dropped his hand, looked over at Headmaster Alpha and said, “I think this might just work.” And left the room.

Emily stood in shock, but quickly recovered, averted her eyes and shifted back to Display.

 


	4. Michael's Omegas*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Prince Michael's abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an explicit, smut filled chapter. The smut is explicit and involves a male omega, shame kink, cock cages, orgasm control/delay, prostate milking, choking, spanking etc. If none of that is your thing, then skip the last part of the chapter. But I'm warning you, this is not the only time these topics will be included. If you don't like this chapter, you won't like this story.

**Chapter 4  
**

 

Benedict sent Emily to her music lessons and walked to his office. His interaction with Michael today reminded him that the royal family were not to be trifled with. Prince Thomas had a gentler nature than his half brother but even so, he was not known for being lenient with anyone. He only had a number of weeks to get Emily up to speed so he needed to push her harder. He needed to pay Michael a visit and make sure he was on track.

He made arrangements with the music and dance teachers to keep Emily occupied for the remainder of the day, grabbed his coat and headed out. He grimaced. He and Michael had…different tastes. A visit to the man’s house was always a bit of a chore. He wondered if the alpha did it on purpose to keep him away.

As the car pulled up to the Princeling’s mansion he wondered how Emily was getting on. He had watched her in her dance lessons in the past, and the omega was a natural. Her grace and timing made her a work of art in motion. Thomas had better appreciate her.

The beta servant led him into the parlor and fetched him a drink. He had just finished a turn about the room when Michael came in, greeting him with one of his toothy smiles. “Benedict! I was just thinking we should have a little talk. Welcome!”

Benedict inclined his head, “Your Highness.”

Michael motioned to the beta who stood near the door. “Bradley, initiate discretion protocols.” The beta nodded and left the room.

“There we go, Ben, no one can listen in on us now. Perfectly secure.”

The headmaster smiled graciously, but still pressed a button on the dampener in his pocket. One could never be too sure.  

“Michael, I just want to make sure everything is on track for the omega’s training. You’re the only one who has seen Tom interact with omegas….I need to know what he likes, what he doesn’t like, and what to prepare her for. Forgive my bluntness, but we’ve danced around this for the last two years and now that she is in Preparation, I need a straight answer.”

Michael leaned forward and steepled his fingers under his chin. “You’re absolutely right. And to be honest, I don’t have much of an answer for you. He’s gone through the same Alpha Training we all have, but aside from that he’s not interacted with an omega willingly. He seemed to enjoy the training omegas, but he’s never sought one out. I think that’s why he’s gotten these silly notions in his head…from far away it’s easy to pretend they’re just as capable as say a beta, but once you interact with them and try to have a conversation with one, it’s clear they can’t think past their Need.”

He rubbed at the slight stubble on his face and reached for his drink. “His interactions with them are uncommonly kind yet distant…” He paused and looked away from the headmaster “it’s a weird mixture of being generous yet somehow almost ignoring them.”

Benedict could feel his brow furrowing as he planned how best to prepare her for this confusing combination. He felt an illogical relief that the prince was kind and the omega wouldn’t be mistreated. That should be irrelevant. She was the sacrificial lamb for their cause.

He turned towards the taller man, “This is helpful. I’ll do what I can with it.”

“Excellent.” Michael smiled his brilliant smile, and reached for a remote on the side table near his chair. “If business is out of the way, I do hope you have some time for pleasure.”

The headmaster had already resigned himself to having to partake in Michael’s exhibitionism, so he merely smiled and finished his drink.

The door opened and the beta came back in taking both alpha’s glasses and refilling their drinks. As he finished two omegas entered the room. Benedict recognized the female omega immediately. She was uncommonly pretty even for an omega, and he had been very proud of her when she graduated into Service. The other omega was a few years younger than Gemma, but also of a high caliber.

“I transferred Gemma to house omega recently and acquired a new one for myself. I’ve always wanted a male omega, they’re just so much fun to play with.” The two omegas stood in Display on either side of the prince

Benedict blinked in surprise, “Oh, did Gemma not work out for you?” He looked her over. She seemed in good health despite the mild bruising here and there. Her slanted eyes and full lips already eliciting a certain response from his nether regions.

“Oh she’s lovely, of course, but she just never got pregnant.” Michael shook his head. “I only have so much patience, you know.” He reached his hand out and began stroking the male omega’s side. “I’m confident this one will take”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, though it seems James has stepped into the role well.” He took in the bigger omega. “I have to admit, it is a bit disconcerting to see one intact.” He gestured towards the omega’s caged groin. “You just get so used to seeing them castrated one forgets they’re not smooth naturally.”

“Ah yes, but I do feel that having all their working parts is half the fun…. Plus, you can always remove it all later when you get tired of it”

The omegas were excellently trained and Maintained as if they couldn’t hear a word the two alphas were saying. The prince gestured towards the female, “Gemma darling, why don’t you take care of Headmaster Alpha, just like the good old days, right?” He grinned again as Gemma moved towards Benedict and began to undo his pants.

At another gesture, James began to do the same for Michael.

Benedict had enjoyed Gemma during her training and had been her primary during Preparation. It was very rare for him to take a personal interested in a student. In the last five years he had only been Primary to two omegas: Gemma and now Emily. As Gemma took him into her mouth, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Ah yes, just as good as he remembered her.

Michael commanded James to look him in the eyes and grabbed a handful of his curly hair. He pushed himself into the omega’s mouth as far as he could and just held there, watching the omega struggle to breathe. It was rare for a well trained omega to gag, but the prince had a cruel streak and loved finding each omega’s breaking point. Tears began running down the sides of James’ face as he tried to be good in an impossible situation.

The sound of gagging caught the headmaster’s attention and he glanced towards the two men. Unsurprisingly, the prince was looking directly at him as he held the omega’s head in place. Benedict suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Michael was constantly doing little things to assert his dominance. In fact, he strongly believed the only reason the prince didn’t have his omega castrated as a youngling was to feel more powerful. Uncastrated the omegas grew bigger and were less submissive, likely giving Michael more cause to punish him. He glanced down at the struggling omega and felt a small pang of pity run through him. Then he turned his attention back to the girl gently teasing him just like she knew he liked.

Michael released James’ head and let him gasp for air, enjoying the strings of saliva and the tears running down his face. “What do you say, omega?”

“Thank you, Alpha for using me for your pleasure.” The omega rasped out.

Michael smiled and ran his hands down the sides of the other man’s body. “Up and turn, boy.”

James got off his knees and turned, bending his rear towards the prince’s lap and easing down. “Let’s hope this is the one that knocks you up.” He said as he shoved his length into the omega. James closed his eyes and tried to stay quiet.

_Omegas are quiet and unobtrusive  
_

 

 

Gemma tried to block out the other omega’s quiet whines as she focused on the headmaster’s large member. It wasn’t that long ago she had been in James’ position, and she didn’t envy him at all. While she had more duties as a house omega, Michael was generally so busy with his new toy he barely paid any attention to her at all, which was just fine with her.

Serving Headmaster Alpha brought back good memories for her. The Training Center, her other omega friends, the hope that she would please her Alpha. She knew better now. Some Alphas did not want to be pleased. Some Alphas were only pleased by pain and debasement.

In the Training Center she knew her purpose was to please, and she was proud of her place in the world. Omegas were cherished and important.  Here in the real world, it was clear to her that she’d been lied to and betas were far better off than she could ever hope to be. She pushed those thoughts away and tried to pretend she belonged to Headmaster and could please him forever. Perhaps he would give her life and he would take her away from all of this. She doubled her efforts and took his full length into her mouth again, using her deft fingers to find the sensitive place behind his testicles.

Headmaster Alpha groaned and he wound his fingers through her hair. “You haven’t lost your touch, Gemma. Well done.” She flushed with the praise. She forgot how wonderful it was to be encouraged and touched like she was more than a toy.  He lifted her off his cock and ran his finger over her full lips. “Bend over, Sweetling”

 She smiled at his use of the nickname he’d given her and placed her hands on the coffee table in front of his chair, back arched. He stood and slowly slid into her sweet core. By the time he bottomed out she felt that she would scream in frustration. She felt so full and wanted, she just needed him to move! Her new position faced her towards the prince and James, and she couldn’t block out his small grunts as he slammed himself onto Michael’s swollen cock, his prick straining in its golden cage.

SMACK

Gemma was pulled out of her head by the sound of Michael hitting James’ rear with the flat of his hand. The sound reminded her of when she was Michael’s primary omega. The man couldn’t seem to knot without causing some type of pain or embarrassment to his omega. She winced at the thought. Headmaster Alpha picked up the pace behind her, and the rhythm should have been the only thing she could think of, but instead she was preoccupied by the prince’s treatment of his male omega.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

Michael had a habit of timing his spanking with his thrusts. After some time with Michael an omega’s brain almost seemed to rewire itself so pain was a different form of pleasure, but until that time, there was no pleasure to be had from service. She wondered if that was the true reason Michael tired of omegas. Not because he had yet to impregnate one, but because they began to enjoy his ministrations to a certain degree and only their pain pleased him.

She could feel Headmaster’s knot beginning to form, catching slightly on her entrance as he pushed in and out. She felt excitement…this was usually when an alpha would allow her to take her own pleasure if he was so inclined. Any alpha besides Michael that is, he generally allowed his omegas to orgasm once, the night he bought them. He liked his omegas to know what they were missing.

Headmaster’s low voice soothed her mind, “Cum omega”

And just like that her body was awash with white lightening that tingled in every part of her body. She could feel his knot catch and her body filling up with his release. Recently she had been allowed to cum more, the house alphas were more indulgent with her than the prince was, but orgasms were still a novelty for her. Headmaster stilled, and sat back into his chair gently taking her with him. She leaned against his chest and watched Michael finish with James.

He was now choking the omega as he pounded into the smaller man. Suddenly his knot popped and caught inside, and the prince released James as he too collapsed into his seat, roughly dragging the omega back with him. James made a small keening noise that was dangerously close to protest, but salvaged the situation by continuing to move up and down on the knot. “Keep going, toy. Rubbing on my knot is the closest you’ll get to coming” Michael smacked James one last time, leaving a red handprint on his already sore rear.

He moved his hands onto the omega’s hips and began lifting him up and down, rubbing his knot on James’ omega gland. James’ face contorted as small droplets emerged from the end of his tiny, caged prick. “There you go, Omega. What do you say?”

James breathed in shakily. “Thank you, Alpha for allowing me pleasure.”

Michael laughed cruelly, “You’re welcome, omega. Tell your old Headmaster how many times in your life you’ve truly cum.”

James’ face reddened and Gemma sympathized. No matter how often Michael embarrassed you, you never seemed to get used to it.  The male omega answered “Once, Headmaster.”

Michael smiled at the back of the omega’s head, “And when was that, omega?”

“My first night with you after you bought me, Sir.”

Michael turned towards Benedict, “It’ no fun if they don’t know what they’re missing!”

Benedict laughed indulgently, but Gemma could feel him tense up beneath her.

“Boy, tell the Headmaster how many times I’ve released into you since that night four months ago.”

“Three hundred and seventy two times, Alpha”

“And when will you be allowed to cum again?” Gemma knew the answer to this. She had been given the same instructions.  
  
“When I am heavy with your child, Alpha.”

“Exactly. And not one second before.” The alpha’s jovial mood was gone and in it’s place was the cold steel that was always just under the surface. Gemma knew first hand that the Alpha was not happy that he’d yet to beget an heir.

“How is that coming along, Ben? Has your partner, the good doctor figured out why only one in ten omegas are getting pregnant?”

Benedict grimaced, he had hoped they could avoid this conversation. He should have known better, Michael had a habit of waiting till you were waiting out a knot to bring up a touchy topic. He grabbed his drink and took another mouthful of scotch before he answered. “Excellent question, Your Highness. The whole medical field is working on the issue. As of right now they’re really not sure what the cause is”

“Well, none of what we’re doing will matter if our species goes extinct” Michael smacked James again in frustration and Gemma couldn’t hide her small flinch. Headmaster ran a soothing hand up and down her side to calm her.

Benedict gave Michael a pointed look and gestured quietly to the two omegas within earshot. “It’s just a matter of time before everything gets back on track.”

Michael rolled his eyes slightly but played along. “Yes, of course.”


	5. Training Progresses*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I figured something is better than nothing. More to follow.

Chapter 5

 

As Emily woke up the now familiar sensation of Need washed over her. She tamped down the feeling and moved into Hold as she waited.

Ever since her first day with Headmaster he’d started acting colder and more distant. She had to work much harder for his praise. Gone were his little grounding touches throughout the day, she now felt like a piece of the furniture or a mug, existing only to serve a function, then set aside. As it should be. If she wanted anything more it was because she was selfish. As long as he was pleased she should be too.

She thought back to the first night headmaster used a paddle on her instead of his hand . Those spankings hurt more than she thought anything could possibly hurt. But immediately afterwards he had held her and stroked her hair as she sobbed. Every time he whispered how good she was and how much pleasure she brought him, the pain seemed to fade in importance. He then stroked her skin and made her feel so good and wanted as he inserted the plug into her third hole, she actually began looking forward to her evening spankings with him. As soon as she bent over she would feel warm and fuzzy all over. If his hand even grazed her rear end accidentally, she began to feel stirrings in her lower region and she would wish he was touching her there. As she began enjoying the attention at her rear hole, Headmaster began increasing the size of her plugs. The new sensations made her feel as if she was permanently about to crest a hill, but could never quite reach the top….

She had a new Teacher now who was much more severe than her last Teacher. The beta woman had incredibly high standards which normally Emily would have had no problem with, but learning was much harder now that she had the Need. Even when she couldn’t feel the Need building, she was constantly distracted from her lessons by thoughts of Alpha and the warm arousal in her core. This strange distraction made it hard to concentrate and she found herself making silly mistakes she would never have made a month ago. It was like she couldn’t hold too many things in her brain at once or she would loose hold on all of them. She had to take her mental tasks slowly to retain the new material. It was now glaringly apparent why omegas couldn’t be put in charge of anything.

Teacher reported every mistake to Headmaster who would add spankings based on her performance. He would start with punishment spankings, then move to spankings that pleased him. She always hated to have any punishment spankings, it was embarrassing beyond belief. The night before she had four punishment spankings and she’d had to explain what each one was for after receiving it. Her poor bottom was constantly some shade of pink.

Now that she was thinking about it, the soreness in her rear was all she could focus on. Her heels dug into her bottom as she Maintained, but the pain mixed with the Need and her bigger plug made her feel full. It wasn’t really a bad feeling. All the sensations together drove her farther towards her Need.

Emily glanced at the clock next to Headmaster’s bed. Her new lessons included learning to use limited technology to serve her alpha, so she could now read a clock.

6:27 AM

Three more minutes and she would be allowed to wake Headmaster by receiving Release. He had explained to her that most Alphas didn’t want to be bothered with Need first thing in the morning, so they generously allowed their omegas to begin Release while they caught up on much needed rest. Making decisions and running the country was exhausting.

6:28 am

The minutes continued to inch forward. Every ounce of her self control was spent Maintaining as she waited. She glanced at the clock again.

6:30 am

She stood up so fast she almost stumbled and began to climb gingerly under the blankets at the foot of the bed. Headmaster had made it abundantly clear that if she woke him up getting into bed, he would rescind his generous offer and she would have to wait to receive Release.

She made her way up his body until her mouth was positioned properly, then gently began to suckle. She thought back to the low grumble of his voice as he instructed her on how to please him in the mornings.

“Remember, omega, Release is a gift to be received with grace. Unless your Alpha says differently, keep your desperate, pathetic slurping to a minimum. Release is never about you or what you want, it is about an Alpha providing what is Needed. Ensure the Alpha is satisfied, and you will continue to receive his gift.”

She felt Headmaster harden in her mouth and took that as her cue to begin caressing him and lightly running her hands down his thighs and up to his testicles. She could barely breathe with the blankets smothering her as she swallowed him down, but her only thought was for his comfort and pleasure. The slight lift of his hips began to increase and she could tell he was fully awake now as his hands moved the bedding to tangle in her hair. He’d become increasingly rough with her in the last few weeks, and she had learned that she could take it. That was her purpose.

Headmaster threw the blankets off and began to use his grip on her hair to move her up and down on his member. She could feel his knot beginning to form and dropped her jaw to accommodate his increased girth. She began to hum slightly as he’d taught her and the vibration sent him over the edge. He thrust into her a few more times and then his knot locked behind her teeth and he Released into her with a grunt. She continued to swallow down his length as she felt his gift pouring down her throat and giving her blessed Release from the Need. Her mind emptied and she felt as if she was soaring. She wished she could feel this way forever.

His hand came down to pet the top of her head, and she could feel him shifting above her. He was likely working on his communicator while he waited out his knot. His cock was still hard and throbbing as it Released and she was glad his knot would last a bit longer. He was always very gentle and relaxed immediately after Release, and she loved knowing that she had pleased him. She let her mind drift and enjoyed the smell of him and the heavy feeling of her stomach filling up.

“All right omega, clean me up and get the shower ready.”

Emily came back to her body and realized his knot had completely deflated and he was no longer filling her with seed. She gently lapped up anything that had escaped her mouth and got up to prepare him for his day. She glanced at the clock as she headed towards the bathroom.

7:08 am

They finished their morning routine and without a word he left her in his room to finish getting herself ready. She knew her instructions and proceeded to clean herself, reinsert her plug and put on her pink shift. She then headed to the training floor to continue her studies with Teacher.

 


	6. Made for This

Chapter 6

 

Training with teacher was grueling that day. All Emily could think of was her Alpha and how she made him feel. She was constantly on edge, this wasn’t Need, it was that other thing…. A different kind of need. Teacher kept adding marks to the Punishment list as she forgot things or got distracted. Each mark was a source of shame and anticipation for her. She thought of how much she hated disappointing Headmaster, but she also thought of the attention he lavished on her after her spankings…

“Omega.” Teacher’s voice cut through her fantasies and brought her back to reality abruptly.

“Apologies, Teacher!” Emily blushed furiously and tried to remember what Teacher had been saying.   
  
Teacher sighed and added another black mark to the list.

“Omega history may not seem important, but it is crucial that you understand just how much Alphas have done for your kind”   
  
“Yes, Teacher!” Emily began reciting the names of the famous Alpha Doctors who had developed the crucial Omega supplements that kept omegas like her alive.

 

Her difficult day with Teacher always ended with Dance, and for that she was grateful. Ever since her Need, Dance class began to hold new enjoyment for her. She’d always excelled at dancing and carried herself with a smooth grace that was a joy to behold. But now she felt that she had a place to express the Need and new physical urges she now had. Her Dance Teacher had begun teaching her a new form of dance that was slow and sensual. It involved moving her hips and undulating her body in new ways that left her sore and but yearning to see her Alpha. She was very glad Dance was at the end of the day, because she was never able to focus on much else aside from her anticipation of seeing Headmaster Alpha.

By the time class was finished, her Need was growing again and she was desperately thinking of his beautiful cock, wishing she could just hold it in her mouth again.

“Well done, Omega.” Dance Teacher gave her a knowing look. “You may go upstairs and prepare for Headmaster Alpha.”

As gracefully as she could, Emily bowed properly to Dance Teacher and thanked her, then some how managed to walk properly to the elevator. She was so thankful that Alpha allowed her to learn to use the elevator. Walking up the stairs would be torture in her current condition. Even still, it took all her self control not to rub her thighs together while she waited for the lift to take her to Headmaster’s floor.

By the time she had finished cleaning herself from the day and knelt in Hold on her mat at the foot of the bed, the clock read 6:20. Headmaster Alpha usually came into the room at 6:30, but he didn’t always. She occupied herself by imagining his cock and thinking about how to please him.

The clock continued ticking away, and when she opened her eyes, it was 6:41. She started panicking a little, he was never this late! But she wanted to please him, so she Maintained her position. The only thing that kept her from breaking was imagining how pleased he would be with her when he saw her maintaining.

 

 

Headmaster Alpha checked his communicator. It was well past 6:30, but when he checked the camera he had pointed at Emily’s mat, it showed her still Maintaining. He knew he was pushing her, but she was so perfect it pleased him to push her limits. His cock was straining in his pants as he imagined just how desperate she would be to get her mouth on him.   
  
Teacher was briefing him on how she did that day and he was pleased to note that the Need had decreased her attention span considerably and she was constantly distracted. Good. Soon all she would think of was her Alpha. The prince was going to be one very lucky man.   
  
He chuckled to himself an entered the elevator. It still smelled of aroused Omega from when she’d gone up to his quarters almost an hour before.

He opened the door to his room quietly and took in the sight and smell of the small Omega. Her forehead was covered in a thin shimmer of sweat, and her hands were trembling. She was so focused on Maintaining, that she hadn’t even noticed his presence.   
  
She made a small suckling motion with her mouth that shot straight to his member. He was definitely going to miss training her.

“Omega” he rumbled

Her eyes shot open and widened in surprise at how close he was. They immediately darted towards his crotch, then moved demurely towards the floor, but she couldn’t help but lick her lips.

“Bend over the bed, Omega.” He smiled to himself when he saw the confusion in her eyes, but he was proud of her quick though shaky, obedience.

Bent over, she presented a lovely picture. Her short dress hit her right below the curve of her ass, showing just a glimpse of what was underneath. How he wished he could take her right there and then, but he had a job to do, and he took it very seriously.   
  
“Lift your smock and show me your rear.” Emily did as she was told.   
  
“Good girl.” That sent a shiver through her whole body. “Why are you so good for me, but so disappointing for Teacher, little one?” He asked.

She was suddenly filled with a sense of shame.   
  
“You’re not deserving of my Release just yet, Omega. You still have much to learn.” He caressed the round globes of her ass. “These will be a lovey shade of red before the night is through. Though all your disobedience is getting tiresome. I have so many things to think about and manage, and now instead of coming home to relax, I must deal with an Omega who is unable to follow simple instructions from her Teacher.”

 He loved how eager to please she was and how his disappointment in her was more effective than any spanking. If only she knew how much he enjoyed every smack to her ass he gave. If only she knew how he had Teacher set her up for failure to ensure he had an opportunity to punish her so beautifully.

“Omega, do you have anything you want to ask?”                                                                                  
  
Emily was torn. She wanted so desperately to ask him to give her the gift of his Release, but she knew she was undeserving of Release. She knew she had disappointed him and deserved to be punished.  


“Alpha, please punish me as you see fit!” It was uncomfortable for her, bent over at the waist the way she was, but she managed to stand on her tip toes and lift her rear towards him slightly. “Please punish me for my disobedience!”

“Count and thank, Omega” Headmaster caressed one of her cheeks, then began alternating between sides as he methodically spanked her, waiting for her response between swats.   


SMACK

“One Alpha. Thank you”

SMACK

“Two Alpha. Thank you”

Benedict continued spanking, rubbing her rear and sides between a every few swats, admiring the rosy hue that was developing. He enjoyed using his hand rather than the paddle, so he could grip her flesh occasionally and drift to her rear entrance to play with the plug still inside her.   
  
Emily was a mess. She was trying to be so good for her Alpha, but the Need was making her desperate. He kept touching her and teasing her and all she could think of was getting her mouth on him.  
  
SMACK

“Eight Alpha. Thank you.” She sobbed out the words. Wishing she was thanking him for something else. He played with the plug in her rear entrance again and she felt her whole body tightening as if it was preparing for something, but she didn’t know what.   


SMACK

“Nine Alpha. Thank you.”

Alpha rubbed her rear again and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Your ass is getting hot. Perfect”   
  
She shuddered at the praise and though she felt like her rear was on fire, she lifted her bottom towards him again, happy she pleased him.   
  
SMACK

“Ten Alpha. Thank you!” She was sobbing into the bedding and it took everything in her not to grind into the mattress. She did not think that would please Headmaster.

“Good Omega. Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

Emily stayed right where she was since he hadn’t given her any other instructions. “Yes Alpha, if it pleases you Alpha, may I please have the gift of your Release!” She trembled in anticipation.

Benedict walked over to the chair across the room and sat down. “On your knees in front of me, Omega. Crawl.”   
  
Emily lept up from the bed and onto all fours and crawled as quickly as she could to the Alpha. He admired her heavy breathing and red, tear stained face as she crawled towards him. She stopped when her face was just at his knees, trembling with Need.

“Unzip me slowly.”

It took every ounce of will power not to attack the bulge between his legs, but instead to gently pull the zipper down with excruciating slowness. His hard member came out, and she couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath at seeing it.

 

“You will take what I give you and not an inch more or less.” He then grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth onto his cock shoving his length into her face. “Don’t hold back, Omega. This is not a time to be prim or proper.”

Emily gasped on his length, but cherished every moment. The fires of Need were screaming at her for more, and she did what she could with his hand in her hair. He pulled her off and held on to her hair, so she waited.

“What are you waiting for? Isn’t this what you want? If you want me to give you my Release, you must show how me how much you Need it.” He continued to hold her head away from his crotch by her hair.   
  
The desperate omega finally understood what he wanted. She allowed her Need to take over and did everything she could to try to get his cock inside her mouth. She leaned forward with all her weight on her hair, and the pressure and slight pain on her scalp felt good in ways she would never be able to describe. She managed to get her mouth on him and slurped up. She could taste his precum and the slight taste made her start sucking with renewed vigor.   
  
Without loosening his grip on her hair at all, Alpha moved her head forward and allowed her to start bobbing up and down on him. In her condition, she was in no place to try to keep things neat or controlled. Drool dribbled down her chin as she took his length as far as she could, and when she pulled off to breathe, strings of saliva connected her lips to his cock.

The Alpha lost himself in the sounds squelching and slurping sounds, groaning as he looked down at her. She had pulled off him again to suck in a breath of air, and she was glorious. Hair wrapped up tight in his grip, eyes watering, face covered in spit and precum…. He could feel his knot was close, but he didn’t want this to end quite so soon.

“Present, Omega.”   
  
Emily was devastated. She could tell he was close, and all she wanted was his Release. But she had to remember that it was a gift. He would choose when and how to give her what she craved. It was not about her, but about pleasing him.

She pulled off of him with a slurp and turned around, putting her rear in the air and her face into the carpet.

“These are not punishment, they are to please me” He told her firmly.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

He distributed three spanks on her already red behind.   
  
“Thank you, Alpha!”

He could see her entrance glistening with arousal. How he wished he could plunge himself into her. He took out his frustration on her rear end again.  

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

“Thank you, Alpha!” Emily was so close to something… she couldn’t put her finger on it, but she was certain that if he touched her near her rear again, she would get there. She arched her back up to him, reveling in the stinging warmth she felt on her rear. She simultaneously thought it was more than she could bear, but also wanted him to continue.

She was so focused on the sensations on her ass, that she was startled by his fist in her hair again. He pulled her back up on her knees and suddenly he was in front of her shoving himself into her mouth again. She greedily sucked him in and began slurping up and down his length again, hands obediently behind her back.

She could feel his knot catch a little so she widened her mouth and welcomed him in. His knot caught behind her teeth and she could taste him as he gave her Release.   
  
His Release pouring into her immediately cooled the fires of Need raging inside her and she closed her eyes in content. She ran her tongue up and down him as he throbbed into her, relishing the feeling of his hands in her hair. He was no longer pulling it, he was petting her and murmuring little words of praise.

“You’re so good for me, little one. This is exactly what you were made for. What a pretty picture you make with your mouth stretched around me. It was made for my cock.”

She could feel his gift settling into her, giving her a sense of fulfillment. This is what she was made to do. She had pleased her Alpha and in turn he had given her the gift of his Release. She could feel her stomach filling as he continued to pump his seed into her.

Things were as they should be.    
  



End file.
